All In the Name of Science!
by Peggy-chan the anime fan
Summary: YYxK Yaoi. Yami and Kaiba are forced to do a school project together at Kaiba's house, when they get a little... distracted! read and review!


Hello all! Thanks to all my reviewers for my first two stories! ni-kay, A dragon's crystal, Kerigan, LunaBakura-chan, AirbenderSora, PrepMassacre, Moon Shadow Witch, HappyDevil, Chris's girl 14, Hikari Skysong, LonelyTombRobber, Hikari Sakurai fan, aaron, Hikari Riku, and Darkyami 7. You guys rock!And mischief-maker and Yami-Aj Yu-Yu-Inucaptor because they're my allies of war … (cough) I mean my friends. Have a cookie!

Now to the ficcy. This is my first Yami and Kaiba story. It has a very clichéd story line, but with a hint of lemon. What's more there's Yaoi love (waves flag)! This is dedicated to one of my favourite proofreaders, a friend of mine in my class who reads everything I write. Hope you enjoy it as much as she did (although I don't know why she liked it, considering it's not that good).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, wouldn't I have made my fanfics into episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh? Just a thought.

Warnings: yaoi, slight slight SLIGHT lemon, and… um… some other stuff (shrug)

All in the Name of Science!

By Peggy-chan

It was a bright, sunny Saturday in Domino city. The birds were singing, children were playing tag with their friends, lovers were strolling hand-in-hand along the pavement and old ladies were sitting under blooming cherry blossom trees while feeding the pigeons and other local fauna pieces of bread. It was so serene. So calm and peaceful. So not the mood of a certain tri-colour-haired ancient pharaoh-cum-teen who was storming down the quiet suburban street.

Pharaoh Atemu, or Yami, as he was so commonly known as to his friends, was not in the best of moods. In fact the mood he was in could be described as thunderous, if you want to overstate it a bit. But what do you ask, has gotten into our violet-eyed hero? Annoying duelists coming to claim his title as King of Games (although technically that title is Yugi's)? Tiresome friends chatting about friendship and Ra-knows what else? More whackos attempting to steal his power for their own personal gain? Nope, it was worse. FAR worse.

He had to work on a school project with Seto Kaiba.

Now, to most people (myself, i.e. the authoress/narrator including) this would be a dream come true. I mean, seriously, how many times have _you _been invited to spend hour after hour working elbow-to-elbow on a project with a handsome CEO in a mansion? But to Yami, this was the worst thing that ever happened to him (yes, INCLUDING almost losing his soul twice, though not as bad as having to sit through a Tèa friendship speech). Admittedly , Kaiba was smart, handsome and really, really rich, and ok, he was a _little_ bit attracted to him (okay, maybe really attracted to him, to the point of _love_ even), but he had the attitude of a fat woman on a diet having a period (although that's an overstatement): pissed half the time and extremely snappy the other half. He was arrogant, rude and a complete know it all, with a sharp tongue and ever-present cynicism, and the worst part is that he doesn't even like Yami! What kind of cruel, heartless person would do this to him?

Pushing back blonde bangs away from his face, he sighed. Only a science teacher would put him in such misery. The evil and foul Kellernaka-sensei had had it in for him since he got higher than Bakura, the teacher's pet in the last science test (although Kellernaka-sensei probably only likes Bakura for his hair). Because of this, Kellernaka-sensei paired him up with Kaiba, knowing full well that they hated each other (well, Kaiba hated him, Yami only pretended to hate him back because he had a reputation to keep). To add insult to injury, she paired Yugi, his _hikari_ up with Bakura! Yugi, HIS aibou, had to work on a project, in a house, ALONE with the thief! If he hadn't promised Yugi that he wouldn't mind crush anyone anymore, that evil teacher would be in a looney bin right now!

Yami was so engrossed in his mental rant, he nearly walked past the large, gold-embossed gate that marked the entrance to Seto Kaiba's house. Then again, what with three floors and god-knows how many rooms, complete with an east and west wing, terraces and a garden just visible from the sides of the building, it would be more accurate to describe it as a mansion or a chateaux (if it was on a hill.). Sighing the deep, sad sigh of someone being condemned to death, he backtracked a couple of steps and and pressed a small red button that was attached to the intercom on the wall.

"Konnichiwa and welcome to Seto Kaiba's humble abode," a cheery yet mechanical voice emanated from the intercom, making Yami gag. "if you are a business client press one. If you are looking for a job in the fantastic business that is Kaibacorp copyrighted,press two. If you are Yami Motou, The person who is obviously the most jealous of Mr Kaiba, because Mr Kaiba is so much betterpress three. If you are a crazed stalker, fangirl or assassin, please vacate the premises or the security guard will throw you out for you," the voice continued, sounding kinda creepy at the end. Mumbling in Egyptian about fatheaded idiots who think they're better but they're not, Yami pressed three on the numberpad below. The gates automatically swung open, revealing the vast front lawn and the gargantuan mansion it preceded. "Welcome to Mr Kaiba's Dwellings, Yami Motou. Please do not remove anything from the premises or you shall be immediately disposed of by the numerous security guards here. You will also receive a failing grade in Science. Please have a nice day!" the voice sang, managing to creep him out and annoy him at the same time. Feeling irked, Yami set out on the long hike to the large oak-panelled door marking the entrance to Kaiba's... ahem... "humble abode".

After several pauses to smell the flowers that adorned the side of the driveway leading up to the mansion, Yami finally got to the front porch and rang the doorbell. A stiff, prune-faced man answered the door. Yami guessed that he must be the butler because not only was he a) wearing a suit, but b) he had the KaibaCorp logo on his lapel. "Welcome, Master Motou," he said in a dry, emotionless voice that reminded Yami of a certain tall, exceedingly handsome brunette. The butler ushered the youth into the house and continued, "Master Kaiba is in the main library. Follow me please." With that, he walked briskly off , apparently in the direction of the "main library". Wordlessly, Yami followed him, too amazed by the lavish and pricless pieces of art that decorated the house (including a painting of the blue eyes white dragon, he noted), to strike much of a conversation.

It took seven different turns through the seemingly maze-like halls of Kaiba's mansion, but they managed to get there without many problems (or chatter; the butler was a lot like his employer). After knocking and entering the library (which was _humongous,_ it was more like a shrine to books then a mere library), the butler introduced Yami and promptly departed leaving the 5017 year old teen with his handsome, azure eyed classmate (and science partner) in the room, who was sitting just mere feet away. If Yami was an insane fangirl, he would have screamed.

"Uh, hello, Kaiba," he said instead, albeit nervously. Kaiba snorted as a reply, andanswered, "Cut the formalities and sit down. I'm a busy person, and the sooner we do this, the sooner we can finish and we don't have to work together anymore.""Nice to see you too," Yami muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes as he took a seat in a large, comfy armchair that inhabited the study. There was a moment's silence in which Kaiba inspected perfectly manicured nails and Yami played with his bangs as the huge grandfather clock ticked lougly. "maybe we should start researching now," Yami suggested after a while. "oh aren't you smart," kaiba said sarcastically, getting up and walking over to the Dell PC that was sitting on a desk nearby. You look in those encyclopaedias," Kaiba commanded, pointing to several rows of shelves filled with large dusty books. "I'll search online." Not having an answer of any kind to that, Yami merely nodded and immesed himself in the vast wealths of knowledge that were sitting on the shelves and prepared himself for a looonng read..

Three hours later, Yami was still on his fruitless quest for the info he needed for the project, with absolutely no results, while Kaiba was printing sheet after sheet of information like he had an endless supply of ink (which, come to think of it, he probably did). Yami slammed the large encyclopaedia that was perched precariously on his lap and growled, aggravated. "This is pointless!" he complained, pulling his spiky hair and frowning. "I give up!"

Kaiba snorted. "Lazy," he scoffed, not sparing a glance at the shorter teen. "Shut up," Yami grumbled throwing the book on the floor, folding his arms and pouting cutely. The blue eyed gazillionaire grinned, showing perfect teeth. "You sound like a three year-old," he commented, looking at Yami for the first time since he arrived. "Do not," Yami said, sticking out his tongue. Kaiba grinned even more and slowly rose from his chair, gathering the papers he just printed in his arms. Yami's breath caught in his throat as Kaiba floated over to him, staring into his deep purple orbs. Kaiba stopped right in front of Yami and bent down, their eyes never breaking the connection between each other. Yami's heart began to beat faster, as Kaiba's face came closer to his, until their noses were almost touching. "Yami," he exhaled softly, his warm breath playing on Yami's lips as he spoke. "Y-yes?" Yami stammered, his face a stunning shade of crimson as he let out the air he was unaware he had been holding in his lungs. Kaiba moved closer, and his lips parted excruciatingly slowly. Yami's eyes fluttered close, awaiting four words that would hopefully precede a long awaited action, every muscle in his body tense and tingling...

"Look through these papers."  
"What?" the former pharaoh asked dumbly, blinking. "read these and sort them out," Kaiba repeated slowly as if he thought Yami was retarded, as he moved back. Yami looked down as the papers that were being thrusted towards him and wordlessly took them, blushing profusely. "oh ok," he mumbled, trying to hide his red face as he looked down at the pile of papers. The gorgeous, blue-eyed teen retreated to the computer to no doubt continue his research, oblivious to Yami's red face and saddened violet eyes. '_I can't believe I thought he wanted to kiss me! He must think I'm so stupid, I'll never have a chance with him now!' _Yami thought, embarassed and depressed. Sighing sadly, he began to look through the papers that Kaiba had handed him and tried to hold back tears as he read each line with blurred vision. "What's your problem?" Kaiba asked, not looking away from the monitor."N-nothing!" Yami stuttered, rubbing his eyes. Seemingly satisfied, Kiaba grunted and continued typing. Yami sighed once more and sniffed again. Why didn't that rich, snobbily sexy Kaiba just move a little bit closer? then he would have been close enough for Yami to summon up the courage, move forward, grab him and-

"Alright, stop lying and pretending everything's alright, it's getting on my nerves," Kaiba snapped. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong," Yami replied, surprised that Kaiba was paying attention, let alone sounding like he cared (somewhat). "That's a lie. Stop acting even more pathetic and pitiful than you usually do and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Kaiba retorted, sounding annoyed . Yami's anger flared. How dare he call him pathetic! Okay sure, he was handsome, smart, had a sexy voice and beautiful eyes, (and looked delicious in those tight leather pants... mmm) but that doesn't give him any right to think him better than Yami OR call him pathetic!

Furiously, Yami stood up and shouted, "Me! Pathetic!How DARE you call me these things! I am not pathetic or pitiful, contrary to your stupid beliefs!" Kaiba once again snorted caustically. "Oh please," he scoffed, rolling heartstoppingly sapphire eyes. "Every minute you sigh like a lovesick schoolgirl! Either you have asthma or you're so stupid you forget to breath out!" "Well at least I have friends," Yami retorted, face reddening with anger and pure embarassment. Was he really that loud when he sighed? Maybe he shouldn't sigh so much, especially during Tèa's speeches on friendship. She might hear...

"Now you're beginning to sound like that annoying friend of yours, what's-her-name," Kaiba smirked, getting up and walking around the desk. "I do not sound like that cow... er Tèa!" he defended himself, his red face steadily turning purple. "Tsk, and I thought you were a good friend? Calling your girlfriend a cow!" Kaiba teased, smirking as he leaned against the desk. "She's not my girlfriend! And at least I have friends," Yami repeated."All you have is your brother Mokuba, and he's not even here! Looks like your only friend abandoned you, Kaiba!" The large smirk Kaiba had been wearing on his face slipped away, replaced by a dirty scowl, as Yami grinned victoriously." For your information, Mokuba's at a sleepover with some guys from his school, although that's none of your business," he answered stiffly, eyebrow twitching. Yami sniggered."Your little brother has more of a social life than you? Ha, that's even richer than you are, Kaiba-boy!" Yami laughed, pointing at Kaiba. "Why, you little..." Kaiba growled, moving swiftly forward towards Yami. Yami stepped back, never seeing Kaiba so irked.In fact he stepped so far back... he tripped over the chair and landed flat on his back!

Kaiba stopped in his warlike strides towards Yami, his face drained of all anger and fury as he stared slackjawed at the teen lying on his lushly carpeted floor, legs akimbo. Yami propped himself up on one elbow and scowled at Kaiba. "What are YOU looking at?" he grumbled. Suddenly, the most amazing thing happened, as weird and as random as... well... this fanfic (or the authoress, whichever).

Kaiba burst out laughing!  
Yami stared in shock and amazement as Kaiba began to laugh, a laugh of pure enjoyment that came out from inside him and echoed through the library. It was deep and smooth, like the richest chocolate ever made and, although it was extremely rare, somehow managed to fit the cold-hearted tycoon to a T. It was somewhat regal too, which just goes to show you that even through laughing, Kaiba can still sound better than you.Yami continued to stare at Kaiba, his entrancing laugh ringing in his mind as he watched the brunet practically cry with tears at his fall... '_waitaminute, he's laughing at my fall!'_ Snapping out of his 'Kaiba's-laugh-is-gorgeous' trance, he angrily twisted around on the floor until his feet were on the seat of the chair and kicked. The chair shot forward, hitting Kaiba in the legs with such force that he fell forward... right on top of Yami!

"HA KAIBA IN... your.. f.." Yami didn't finish his sentence as his eyes once again locked with Kaiba's, their noses once again touching, the feel of the bodies closer to each other than ever before. And was it just him, or did the space between their faces seem to be getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller and... His thoughts died in his head as Kaiba's lips met his, capturing them in a passionate kiss. '_Ra, his lips are soft,'_ Yami thought vaguely, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and falling deeper into the throes of passion that Kaiba was sending him into. _' This is like a yaoi fanfic... not that I read any of those, of course!'_ Suddenly, Kaiba pulled back for air. "You know, we have work to-" "Shut up, Kaiba," Yami cut him off as he pulled Kaiba back down, pressing his lips against Kaiba's yet again. They kissed passionately for what seemed like ages, but was in reality only a few minutes, then pulled apart, gasping for air, their faces flushed and damp with sweat.

"Gods above, that was amazing," Kaiba panted, rolling off of Yami onto the floor. Yami grinned impishly and rolled over on his side to look at Kaiba, so that he was no longer sitting on an odd position on the floor. "I thought I was pathetic, Kaiba," he replied, smirking at Kaiba's red and slightly dazed face. " Oh, you're still pathetic," Kaiba replied, grinning. "You just kiss alarmingly well." "Do you really think I'm pathetic and stupid?" Yami asked sadly, averting his eyes. "Why do you care?" Kaiba asked. "I don't... it's just..." Yami rolled over, amazed at how the mood managed to change in the room from quiet to angry to passionate to tense all in an hour (not counting the three hours they had spent reading of course). "Just what?" Kaiba asked, sapphire eyes boring a hole into the back of his neck. "Nothing. It's not like you care anyway," Yami replied bitterly, beginning to get up. Kaiba sat up and grabbed Yami by the waist, pulling him down so that he was sitting next to him. "If you really must know," he replied, sounding almost gentle,"You're not what I'd call pathetic." Yami turned a bright shade of crimson. Was Kaiba having a hormonal problem, or did he really seem to like Yami in _that_ way?

"W-w-w-what w-w-would y-y-you c-c-call me, K-kaiba?" he nervously asked, wondering if he was dreaming. "Well for one thing, really stubborn," Kaiba started, smirking. "Very dense too, no doubt about that. You never give up, always have faith in your deck and friends, even dogboy-" " Hey, Joey's not a dogboy!" Yami protested. "That's what you think. You don't even know where he comes from. Anyway, you have an obsession with a geek which 'coincidentally' looks just like you, you have an amazing amount of patience because you need it to tolerate crazed idiots trying to take over the world, a large and slightly obsessive sense of justice and honour ... and... and..." Kaiba seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say. "And?" Yami prompted, violet eyes curious as he leaned towards Kaiba. "...And the most adorable face I have ever seen," Kaiba ended, a smile forming on his face. Yami stared, mouth open, at the supposedly cold-hearted tyrant who had not only called him adorable, but was smiling at him!

Rubbing his ear, he looked at Kaiba. "Did you just call me adorable?" Yami asked, amazed. "D-d-did I st-st-stutter?" he asked mockingly, grinning. Yami blushed and shook his head. " But I haven't even heard you call your own brother adorable!" he exclaimed. "Well, if I called Mokuba adorable, Child Services would be after me and I'd be sent to jail," he replied, his grin widening. "So, does this mean, you... you..." Yami was lost for words as he stared at Kaiba, finishing the question with his eyes as his mouth didn't seem to be working. " What are you, dense?" Kaiba asked, arching an eyebrow. " I just kissed you twice and complimented you. What do you think that means?" he queried caustically. " So you are... gay that is... um ... " Yami still couldn't quite say what he wanted to. "Yes, Yami, I am. What's more, I'm in love with you. Happy now, or doI have to put it on flashcards for you?" Kaiba sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "NO! That's ok... the flashcards I mean.. I'm one too... you know gay...and in love too.. with you not me... and-" Kaiba cut him off with another kiss, this time gentle and sweet (they can't keep their hands off one another, can they?) . "Yeah yeah I figured it out for myself," he said when they pulled apart. "Oh... waitaminutewhy didn't you save me the trouble and tell me that you knew?" Yami demanded . "I made a bet with Mokuba and dogboy about when you'd admit your love for me. Looks like I win," he shrugged offhandedly. "Mokuba said that you'd never tell and dogboy said that you'd tell in a few months." "So much for my friends having faith in me," Yami sighed."You do realise that you owe me for putting me through all this torture right?"

Kaiba turned to stare at him, then slowly got up off the floor and dusted himself off. Stretching , he walked aimlessly towards the door, and turned the doorknob. "You coming?" Kaiba asked Yami, who was still sitting, slightly confused, on the floor. "Coming where?" Yami questioned cocking his head to a side as he got up. "Follow me and I'll show you," he replied simply, pulling open the door."It's just a little... 'research'." Yami, catching on to Kaiba's... er... 'hint', grinned and ran towards him. "But what about the science project?" he asked, eyes twinkling. Kaiba smirked and wrapped an arm around Yami's waist. "Don't worry," he consoled as they walked through the doorway together." The project can wait. This research is, after all, all in the name of science!"

Owari!

Peggy-chan: Ahh I am finally finished! it took me forever to finish this because Iwent and rewrote the entire story for no real reason (sweatdrops) I am a bum. Anyways it's finally done (go me) and I'd like to thank mischeiff-maker for giving me the name for the fanfic and Yami AJ for continually telling me to get off my rump and finish this fanfic, and the Academy for this award (sniffles) thank you all!  
Please read and review... or flame... whatever.  
Oh, and seeing as my next story is a Tèa fanfic, I want to know whether you like her (so I can put it as angst) or don't like her (so I can make it humour).Arigato and ja ne!


End file.
